coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Karen2310/Archive 3
This is an archive page. Do not edit it. Messages to this editor should be directed to User talk:Karen2310. New episodes Thanks, I'll start with this weeks' episodes tomorrow then. Notdoppler (talk) 20:21, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :Karen, sorry I got behind on the new episodes, I've had a busier week than I anticipated! Notdoppler (talk) 09:17, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi Karen, I have exams coming up so I don't think I'll have time to do the new episode write-ups until they're over. Would you mind taking them on? My exams are in mid June so I'll come back to them then. David (talk) 11:12, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Mrs Allen Hi Karen, Would you mind changing the main image on the Mrs Allen article please? I've been asked to do so by the actress and I don't have her episodes on hand so would be grateful if you could do it. Thanks. David (talk) 13:46, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Could I possibly change the Gloria Price picture above the fact file? Thanks OK, perhaps I could use a previous picture with her and another character in it. You know the ones that are from spoilers, picture previews, etc? Hi again, sorry to keep bothering you. Is it possible for you to delete the picture of Stella and Karl where she is holding the money up? I have found a better quality one, thanks. It doesn't matter now. new actor page Hi Karen! I created an actor page, http://coronationstreet.wikia.com/wiki/Paul_Loughran . . I just made a basic entry with basic info. I was watching the episode tonight and thought "it's the big redhead guy from Blue Murder, I think!" So looked it up and sure enough. --- Please check the article add catagories, make corrections, additions and such. Thanks. derekbd (talk) 03:57, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey,I am new to this wiki.And I love to edit stuff on here,but I need to ask you something,when I edit,I sometimes make spelling mistakes and miss words out.Once I have edited something,can you make sure I have done everything correctly?!.Sorry for the bother,I just don't want to ruin the wiki with my mistakes.Thanks :) ~ Holly ~ 16:19, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: Simon Barlow and other characters loosely mentioned within the programme. Karen, thank you for the message. Yes I guess you are right. Perhaps it would be best if I mention John's relationship with his grandmother in his page instead perhaps under a family heading. I will put the image there as well rather than create a new page for it. (NathanJohnson (talk) 21:54, March 25, 2013 (UTC)) Hello, I wonder if you are able to help, I am very new to this, I have noticed the character of the week has not been changed for a few weeks, I wanted ago at changing it, if I am able too, but not sure how I go about doing it, are you able to help? Many thanks Yazoo84 (talk) 23:27, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Karen - when you get a moment out of your busy schedule have a look at the last couple of paragraphs of the Steve McDonald page. I do not know who has written it but the grammar and spelling is terrible - I particularly like effidence for evidence 06:16, March 28, 2013 (UTC)Hilary RE: Jack Webster You said Jack is a minor character... and yet Joseph Brown is listed as a main character, surely that is a total contradiction? Best Wishes E Re:Character pages Sure thing comrade, I will try to remember that. Sometimes just get a little bit excited when editing up a page and carried away, but will keep that in mind. Thank you for making corrections and edits, means a lot. (NathanJohnson (talk) 23:52, April 18, 2013 (UTC)) pronouncing Samir This has bugged me for years. I wonder if you (or anyone) can tell me why the pronunciation of Samir's name changed a few months after his first appearance, from SHAM-ir to SAM-ir. Thanks for any info. - derekbd (talk) 02:09, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Directly from Alma's page 'In January 1995, Jim Sedgewick died and Alma inherited £2,000 - Mike was put out when Alma splashed out on a convertible MG' and 3mnths can include January, Karen! Re: Typos etc.. Oops, sorry about the dates. I will be more careful about those in the future. - Wagnike2 (talk) 14:09, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome! Thanks for the welcome! I notice that you are another Hilda Ogden fan. Wasn't she the greatest? I remember her spats with Elsie Tanner! Daynet (talk) 12:24, July 24, 2013 (UTC) I sometimes look at old clips on YouTube. Poor Stan, she ragged on him a lot, didn't she?!Daynet (talk) 13:11, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi Karen thanks for correcting me on the photo of jack and Vera got mixed up thanks again bray1999 Episode 8197 Just to point out a "credited but does not appear" note on this episode for when you update the "total number of appearances" page for Faye. I know the credits appear on Ep 8198 but she appears near the start of the listing and I'm presuming that her appearance was edited out of the final cut of 8197.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 21:34, August 23, 2013 (UTC) :My pleasure! I know how difficult it can be to keep track of these things!--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 21:53, August 23, 2013 (UTC) ::I've noticed that - ITN Source is not as accurate as we thought it was!--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 22:02, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Hi there I have found some pictures from the Nativity secne in 2011 December 23rd when Katy gave birth to Baby Joseph. Is it alright if I add these pictures to this wiki and in these pictures are Cheseny, Katy and Joseph should I add these pictures to those pages. Hi, About David Platt page, I didn't realise he was credited as Tilsley, sorry for that and thanks for putting it back question about special episode Hi Karen, I just re-watched http://coronationstreet.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_4745a_(2nd_January_2000), the two-hander which was Raquel's last appearance. I know there are several unique things about the installment but I wondered if it also aired with no advert breaks (or if anyone knows). Thanks for any info. derekbd (talk) 01:19, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the message. It really made me feel welcome! Beckyhoops12 (talk) 15:18, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Re: Student category No problem. NathanJohnson (talk) 19:40, June 14, 2014 (UTC) new character page Hello Karen. Would you have a look at http://coronationstreet.wikia.com/wiki/Colin_Baxter and give feedback, if needed? Thanks much. derekbd (talk) 11:03, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Images No problem, I'll look for something. Also, just done Alya Nazir now. :) NathanJohnson (talk) 15:59, June 28, 2014 (UTC) images and aspect ratio Hi Karen, I am writing this because of the picture you altered, File:episode4301. In the time I have worked on this wiki I have come to respect your knowledge of the way things work here and have been grateful for your help and your messages to me. Your comment on the new changed image you uploaded (as well as some comments to me in the past) points out to me an issue about which I DO have a pretty good understanding. You seem to equate the terms "dimensions" and "aspect ratio"; they are not the same thing. The AR refers to the RATIO of the height to the width, not the actual VALUES of the height and width. What you did with the image in question did not correct the aspect ratio but changed it to be incorrect, which is why Ashley's and Fred's faces look tall and skinny. It is one of my pet peeves to see images posted (anywhere on the web) that look so unnatural. That's why you see me do some alterations here from time to time, especially on the images of single characters (such as Phil Nail). In those cases I usually just grab the previously uploaded image and alter it to look more realistic. Now I was confused about File:episode4301 because the image I uploaded was exactly what is seen on my copy of that episode, although I know that the episodes of this era were in standard 4:3 ratio. What I think has happened is that we have both taken our screen grabs from a copy of the episode as included on the Peter Kay DVD, and apparently that release had cropped the original standard ratio (4:3) image to be displayed in widescreen (16:9) ratio. It became apparent to me by looking at the opening title, since bits of the landscape of Manchester were missing from the top and bottom of the picture. If you feel that the image upped to the site should be the same dimensions as the episodes surrounding it (and as ep4301 was broadcast) then the image I uploaded should be cropped. I have done so here http://i40.photobucket.com/albums/e241/derekbd/Corrie/19971117cropped_zps4fda733f.jpg. I hope you will grab my new, cropped version and replace the one on this wiki but I will leave it to you to decide. Thanks for your time. derekbd (talk) 15:31, October 16, 2014 (UTC) "Gavin Rodwell"'s Address Gavin's address is revealed to be Flat 3, Cheapstow Road on 26th November when he is looking through his post. However, I have just looked at a coronation street map from 1996 here where i noticed there is a road called 'Chepstow Road. '''is it possible that these are the same road but the name has differed slightly over time? if so shall I rename the article on his flat?1234567jack (talk) 16:45, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Katie Redford edit Whoops, I totally forgot about that rule despite me also enforcing this rule on the New Tricks Wiki Thanks for the note, I completely understand why! Scott Davidson (talk) 19:58, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Alice Watts Thanks for finishing the page, had to head off when I was half way through it. NathanJohnson (talk) 19:21, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Hi Karen finally got around to joining, have done some work on 28 Grayling Street, thanks for adding the hyperlinks! Got a good pic of the exterior which I've added. thanks again for your help Ben 14:39, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for that info will give it a try later, thanks again Ben Roverman (talk) 15:26, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for that info will give it a try later, thanks again Ben Roverman (talk) 15:28, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Congrats! Thank you but it's congrats all round to the team. What I'm pleased about is that it took thirteen months to get from 16k to 17k but only seven months to do the last 1000. That's good going all round.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 14:37, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Re: Redford Prison Sorry for the mistake. I did use the search and I am sure it listed Fiz at being at Redford Prison. Need to check clearly next time. NathanJohnson (talk) 14:36, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Logan Blake Pearson character count Logan Blake Pearson's complete appearances as Liam Connor Jr. all seem to be up on IMDB. Would this be worth typing up or shall we just stick to credited appearances? NathanJohnson (talk) 13:50, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Re: Gail Rodwell Okay. NathanJohnson (talk) 22:14, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Photos Hey Karen i was think, should we start to use promo photos as the picture in the infoboxs. It would look more official and nice. 09:56, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Hi! I accidentally made a blog called This week on the street? Is there anyway of deleting it? Yeh its jack (talk) 15:14, May 24, 2015 (UTC)yeh_its_jack Reply Thank you for the reply. I will also keep the edit summery in mind. AlmightyDino (talk) 16:09, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Hey, trying to change the default photo on the page to the one I uploaded but can't work out how to do it? Faithio (talk) 18:37, June 22, 2015 (UTC) I can't seem to find out who Nina Wadia played on Corrie Street...any help would be appreciated,Thanks,sharronkenzie Thanks for your help Karen2310 Okay. AlmightyDino (talk) 18:26, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Portable Infoboxes Hi, Karen2310! We're reaching out to a few of our top communities, hoping to get you on board with the migration to the new . And we have tools to help! ;''Why we’re doing this Simply put: Most current infobox structure translates very poorly to mobile experiences, and indeed any device that doesn't use desktop-style displays. On desktops and laptops, they often look amazing. The problem is that Wikia's traffic is trending mobile. There is an important graph from our forum post about infoboxes a couple weeks back. Mobile is the future. Not just for Wikia, but for the web as a whole. Take a look at the recent trends and future growth predictions for mobile traffic - it's staggering. We partnered with the Wikia community to create this new markup to make sure that your hard work can be displayed on mobile devices (as well as any future technologies) easily and without any new coding conventions. It'll take some effort up front, to be sure, but we're here to help, and the work you put in now will pay for itself tenfold in the future. ;Tools we’ve designed to ease the process We've enabled two new features on your community. One is a tool for migrating the "old" infobox code to the new markup. It identifies templates on your wikia that look like infobox templates and places a box on the right rail of the template page. When you click the "Generate draft markup" button in this box, it opens a new tab containing a draft of your infobox using the new markup. The second is a new feature on that will highlight which infoboxes on your wikia have not been migrated to the new infobox markup. It's fairly intuitive - you can click on the infobox title link itself to see the old markup, or simply click the "Convert!" button on the right, which performs the same action as the "Generate draft markup" button. Keep in mind the tool is not perfect, however, and false positives may be returned. . If you'd like, I can help get things rolling by converting a template or two to draft form as an example, as well as watching this forum post for any questions that can be forwarded to the powers that be. Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 18:00, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Dr Lowther Dr Lowther Hi Karen, I read in the Coronation Street magazine when Jean Alexander was interviewed about the upcoming VHS The Women of Coronation Street that Daran Little had written a great little script for her, and the storyline was that Dr Lowther had since died and left Hilda his house. Hope that helps. Many Thanks. Matt 22:08, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Re: No.11 I assumed Michael was back living at No.11 because after starting his relationship with Eileen he was seen leaving her house and appears to be back living there (as I am guessing they would as they are together). Sometimes gets confusing when characters keep moving about. NathanJohnson (talk) 11:34, August 29, 2015 (UTC) :No problem. NathanJohnson (talk) 12:32, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Bethany Platt's Birthday Hi, I've been looking over episodes when Bethany was born and Sarah goes into labour on Martin's birthday (2nd June) and the episode on the 4th June is set on the 2nd June. Doesn't that mean Bethany's birthday is the 2nd June 2000? Grangehilllover (talk) 15:08, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Re:Joshua Peacock OK. This does, however, raise the issue as to whether "legal" parents should be included in the character infobox. The waters are muddied further here because it is slightly different from adoption (i.e. Nick Tilsley and Sarah Platt have Martin Platt listed as their "adoptive father"). In regards to Joshua Peacock and Ryan Connor as I mentioned, they never had their biological parents as legal parents to begin with. To put it simply, should Ryan have Michelle and Dean removed from the parent field or should Joshua have Ashley added to his? Is there any criteria on this and if not do you have an opinion either way? Notdoppler (talk) 20:35, November 3, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm inclined to agree with you on that, the equivalent of listing Josh and Freddie as brothers would be to list Ryan and Alex as brothers!!! Since nobody else seems to have any objections, I've included Ashley in the father field for Joshua and noted Matt as "biological". Notdoppler (talk) 23:47, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Family Categories Thanks for clearing that up for me. I was confused as on the emmerdale wiki all spouses are included Aks6609 (talk) 20:03, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Episode 3353 (4th March 1992) Hi, Karen. The page for episode 3353 is not rendering. I looked at the edit history and the page stopped rendering after the minor correction to notable dialogue revision you made on September 21, 2015. You only changed one word, so I'm not sure what's going on there.Darvec (talk) 02:03, December 12, 2015 (UTC)